


To be Normal

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/F, F/M, M/M, Reader Insert, Sorry Not Sorry, chisa is here for some reason, most - Freeform, most of the readers relationships end up platonic, reader has bad parents, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Y/n) (L/n) was definitely put in the wrong class. Definitely. There was no way these weirdos were her real classmates... Right?





	To be Normal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying, no really. Euhhg I hope you enjoy it (?)

(Y/n) (L/n) strode through the school gates, shooting a smile at the two guards as she did so. To think she had been accepted to her dream school, "The genius factory" they had called it back in her hometown. It was truly exhilarating, the slightly nauseous yet breathless feeling in her chest constantly reminding her of the place she was in, reminding her of the people who had walked through the very gates she had passed moments ago. It was like a dream ( Y/n)  never wanted to wake from.

Skirt swaying with each step, she bounced giddily up the staircase, marvelling at the sheer size of the school building before her. It was glorious, a perfectly symmetrical structure (reminiscent of a castle), placed right in the center of a tranquil garden. It was, in other words, more than she could have ever dreamed of.

(Y/n) couldn't help the smile playing on her lips as she walked through the hallways despite the pang of anxiety settled deep within her chest. Today was going to be a good day, she decided. The first day of her new life. As she approached the classroom her chest tightened, and the smile that only moments ago was as radiant as the sun suddenly wavered. 

The door loomed intimidatingly in front of her, all of a sudden a lot bigger than it had been 10 seconds ago. Had she always been that small? Maybe it was just nerves (it probably was), but at that moment, (Y/n)'s mood went from excited to dreading. Dreading the moment she would walk through the class door, a thousand eyes following her every move. Dreading the moment she would meet her classmates, her teacher. What would they think of her? A plain girl with a plain face and a useless talent. Her hand gripped the cool metal handle, clammy palms failing to find purchase on the smooth metal surface.

"You can do this." She whispered, mouth set into a determined line. It didn't matter what her classmates thought of her (it did). (Y/n) could most definitely, absolutely, 100% do this. She gripped the door handle a little harder, newfound confidence urging her to just open the door, to just give the little push that would kick start her career as a Hope's Peak student.

The door creaked quietly as she pushed it open, attracting the gazes of the students inside. (Y/n) suddenly felt microscopic under the scrutinizing looks they wore (or was she imagining that?), breathless all over again. The feeling of discomfort was quickly replaced with horror as, with the well timed  _clang_ of metal colliding with her head, she was sent flying, the cold, wet feeling of water soaking into her uniform.

What a great start to the year.


End file.
